The present invention relates to an image display device. More particularly, this invention relates to an image display device, in which the mirror screen is installed on a mirror cradle by a surface contact. Also, this invention is related to an image display device, in which the adjustment of the mirror screen is obtained easily with the mechanical adjustment.
An image display device for three-dimensional imagery has been disclosed by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/775,636 by the applicant. It includes a case, a luminous source image, and a focusing element. And, the focusing element is for receiving light from the source image display and focusing the light to form a second image that is viewable through the opening of the case, and comprises a concave mirror and a mirror supporter. In this setup, the image is reflected from the mirror, and the focusing of image is determined by the relative position and angle of the luminous source images, the mirror, and the opening of the case. Therefore, a fine adjustment of the position and angle of the parts, especially the concave mirror, is crucial to obtaining the best three-dimensional image.
Another important point in installing the mirror screen is that the installing structure should not introduce any stress to the mirror screen. Otherwise, the quality of the image reflected from the stressed and distorted mirror screen is damaged. Since the mirror screen is concave, it is challenging to install the mirror screen without introducing a mechanical stress to the contacting points.
Accordingly, a need for an installment structure of the image display device has been present from the invention of the image display device. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.